Wonderful Tonight
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Roy, Riza, Pesta dansa militer, gaun, high heels, dan seragam militer. apa yang akan terjadi? based on Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight. Read and Review! :


Halo Minna-chama~ ^^ Misa kembali dengan songfic Royai-mode. Yippie! *nabur confetti banyak-banyak*

Songfic kali ini menggunakan lagunya Eric Clapton yang judulnya Wonderful Tonight. Yeah, lagu yang agak jadul. Tapi nadanya yang enak dan agak mendayu-dayu itu rasanya romantis banget. Hehehehe~ *digampar pake gitar*

Inspirasi penggunaan lagu ini muncul setelah om-nya Misa nyanyi lagu ini di acara ulang tahun anaknya (sepupu Misa) diiringin pake piano. Waduh, bagus banget deh. Saking bagusnya, Misa sampe ngebayangin kalo Roy Mustang nyanyiin lagu itu buat Misa. Walaaaahh, rasanya dunia ini sempurna~ *mengkhayal mode on* Tapi karena ga ada nama 'Misa' di FMA, biarlah Riza yang mengambil peran Misa untuk dinyanyiin. Hehehehe *nyengir kuda*

Oh ya, disini ceritanya Havoc tidak keluar dari kemiliteran.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist adalah property of Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Wonderful Tonight bukan punya Misa. Ficnya tentu punya otak Misa.

Seperti biasa, tinggalkan satu atau dua review :D

Enjoy your salep! ^^

* * *

_**Wonderful Tonight**_

_**"Because you're so wonderful tonight"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Riza menatap lama bayangannya di kaca yang hanya berbalut handuk warna biru muda.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan keramas. Tubuhnya wangi lavender dari atas ke bawah.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

Pengumuman di kantor kemarin benar-benar membuatnya ingin menendang Fuhrer Grumman kembali ke East City. Ada apa pula dengan ide gilanya itu?

Apa gunanya sih?

Apa gunanya mengadakan pesta dansa ditengah lingkungan kerja seperti ini sih?

_Flashback_

_Hari berjalan seperti biasa. Matahari bersinar cerah, paperwork tetap menumpuk di setiap meja, Havoc masih merokok, Fuery masih meng-operasi radio rusak dengan penuh kasih sayang, Breda menyembunyikan sandwich besar di bawah meja, dan si Kolonel, yang sekarang sudah jadi Jendral, masih tidur siang dengan posisi aneh di kursinya._

_Riza sendiri masih dengan kegiatan membersihkan revolver-nya._

_Semua terlihat wajar. Tidak ada kasus darurat apapun. Telpon kantor tidak berdering sama sekali. Tidak ada alarm apapun._

_Sayup-sayup __masih terdengar bunyi burung gereja yang suka bertengger di pohon besar di sebelah jendela kantor._

_Namun, h__ari membosankan ini digemparkan dengan munculnya Falman sambil membanting pintu ruang kantor._

_Bruagh!_

"_Teman-teman!"_

"_Ah!" Rokok Havoc jatuh._

"_Uhoek!" Breda tersedak sandwich._

"_Aduh!" Tangan Fuery tercium oleh solder panas._

_Bru__agh! Bunyi jatuh kedua : Jendral terjatuh dari kursinya._

"_Siapa itu!" Roy marah-marah dari bawah mejanya._

_Falman menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah, ma- maaf Jendral, aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_Roy menampakkan wajah kesalnya, "Lebih baik ini berita penting, Falman!" Roy mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang memakai sarung tangan ignition._

_Riza menghela nafas._

"_Ada apa, Letnan Falman?"_

_Falman menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, "Ah-eh... Ehm, tadi saya baru saja mendapat pengumuman dari kantor Fuhrer..."_

_Menyebut ada Fuhrer disebut, seisi ruang kantor langsung menyimak Falman._

"_...Eh... Itu- ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih-" Roy bersiap menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Maksud saya begini-"_

"_Bicara saja, bung!" Havoc mulai tidak sabar._

_Falman berdeham, "Begini, Fuhrer Grumman mengadakan... Mengadakan... Pesta dansa."_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Ha?"_

_Falman mengangguk, "Iya, Fuhrer Grumman mengadakan Pesta Dansa Militer. Kata beliau, beliau mau mempererat hubungan antar anggota militer. Hmm, semua diwajibkan datang. Terserah mau membawa pasangan atau tidak." Falman mengakhiri pengumuman itu dengan pandangan maaf ke Jendral-nya._

"_Apa?" Roy langsung menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi, seakan-akan pesta dansa adalah hal buruk kedua setel__ah hujan, "Pesta Dansa Militer?"_

"_I-iya Jendral."_

_Riza menghela nafas lagi. Ia tidak ingin bicara apapun soal pesta dansa ini. Karena, ia sudah tahu lebih dulu._

_Ia cucunya Fuhrer Grumman, bukan?_

"_Rencana apa lagi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang?" Havoc mematikan puntung rokoknya yang tadi terjatuh._

_Roy berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Falman berdiri, "Well," Roy menepuk bahu Falman, "aku rasa kita akan pergi kesana."_

"_Ki-Kita?" Falman melirik Roy._

_Roy mengangguk semangat._

_Roy menatap satu persatu subordinat-nya, "Nah, pastikan kalian datang, baik tanpa pasangan," ia melirik Havoc, "maupun dengan pasangan." Ia berhenti pada Riza._

_End of Flashback._

Sekarang, inilah Riza sedang bergulat otak mencari dandanan yang pas untuknya. Ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke pesta dansa. Jadi, ia bingung harus memberikan dandanan apa pada tubuhnya.

Riza berpaling dari kaca. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Di atas meja itu, ada sebuah radio kecil. Ia memutar tombol 'tuning', dan terdengarlah suara penyiar Radio Central.

"Selamat malam, para pendengar Radio Central dimanapun anda berada. Sekarang, jam sedang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Apa yang akan pendengar lakukan malam ini?"

_Pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Brigadir Jendral Mustang,_ jawab Riza dalam hati.

"Oh ya, saya juga dengar malam ini akan diadakan pesta dansa militer di aula utama Central Headquarter. Kabarnya, pesta dansa ini disposnsori langsung oleh Fuhrer Grumman. Para petinggi dari masing-masing headquarter diundang ke pesta dansa ini."

Riza mengangguk.

"Nah, untuk menemani para pendengar dari kemiliteran atau mungkin _teman kencannya_, yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta dansa ini, saya akan putarkan lagu yang pas untuk anda semua. Silahkan didengarkan, Wonderful Tonight oleh Eric Clapton."

Lagu mulai mengalun lembut.

_**It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.**__**  
**__**She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.**_

Riza terdiam di depan radionya.

"Hei, lagu ini kok persis dengan keadaanku sekarang?" Riza menempelkan tangan dipinggangnya yang masih terbalut handuk.

Riza membesarkan volume radionya. Sambil berdansa kecil, ia berjalan menuju lemari bajunya.

Riza membuka kedua pintu lemari. Tampaklah beberapa stel seragam militer tergantung rapi disamping kumpulan baju formal Riza. Ia mengambil salah satu dress sleeveless berwarna putih dengan kerah turtleneck. Riza menempelkan baju itu di depan badannya. Ia kembali berkaca.

"Hm... Agak old fashioned." Komen Riza.

Riza melempar dress itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah melempar beberapa gaun dari lemarinya, akhirnya Riza menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam dengan panjang sepergelangan kaki.

Gaun berbahan sutra itu memiliki kerah agak rendah yang berbentuk hati. Dari kerahnya, ada dua buah tali untuk diikat di lehernya. Di bagian bawah gaun, ada belahan dari pergelangan kaki sampai setengah paha Riza.

"Gaun ini cantik." Gumam Riza.

Oh, ternyata bagian punggungnya terbuka sedikit, menampilkan bekas luka bakar yang didapatnya dari Roy.

"Hmm, mungkin aku bisa mengakalinya dengan syal hitam."

Riza mengenakan gaun itu. Ia mengikatkan talinya di leher dengan simpul kupu-kupu. Ia menggantung syal hitam di lehernya, dan membiarkan bagian yang panjang menutupi punggungnya.

"Yap, ini bagus." Riza tersenyum di depan kaca.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Riza sudah siap dengan make up natural, rambut yang tetap di klip ke atas, dan sepatu high heels hitam.

Riza berdiri lagi di depan cermin.

_Whoaaaa!_

Ia terperangah dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ini, aku?" Riza berbicara pada pantulannya di kaca.

Tok tok tok!

Ketukan di pintu Riza membuat jantung Riza berdebar.

_Je-Jendral sudah datang. Aduh bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan malu kalau aku berdandan begini? Dia marah tidak ya kalau aku memakai gaun ini?_

Riza mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Cklek. Riza membuka pintu.

Tampaklah Roy Mustang dengan seragam militer birunya. Hanya saja lengkap dengan topi, rambut disisir kebelakang dengan sisa poni di dahinya, dan sebilah pedang di sebelah luar kaki kirinya. Tangannya tidak terbalut _ignition glove_.Roy sedang mengamati sesuatu di samping pintu masuk Riza.

"Si, Sir?" Panggil Riza ragu-ragu.

Roy memusatkan matanya. Ia membelalak.

"Err-Sir, mengapa anda memakai seragam militer?" Tanya Riza.

Roy masih terperangah. Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan mencari oksigen.

"Ah-Eh, i-itu... Menurut info yang kudengar, para personil pria menggunakan seragam militer lengkap, sedangkan personil wanita menggunakan gaun resmi." Jelas Roy. Matanya masih menyelidiki wanita cantik di hadapannya.

_**And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"**__**  
**__**And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."**_

Riza mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Hening sejenak.

Riza membuka mulutnya, "Sir, a-apakah ga-gaunku bagus?"

Roy mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya, "Kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Riza langsung merah padam.

"Anda juga terlihat ta-tampan, Sir."

Roy tertawa, "Aku?" Ia memperlihatkan seragam plus atribut yang dikenakannya, "ini seragam yang sering kugunakan. Yah, kecuali untuk topi dan pedangnya, dan juga sisiran rambut konyol ini."

Riza tersenyum geli, "Tapi anda tetap terlihat berbeda, Sir."

Roy menawarkan tangan pada Riza. Dengan malu-malu, Riza menyambut tangan Roy.

"Hm, Riza?"

Riza menengok.

"Untuk malam ini, panggil aku 'Roy'."

"Ta-tapi Sir.."

"Ini perintah." Balas Roy tegas. Diikuti dengan senyum mautnya, "Malam ini aku pergi dengan _pacarku, _bukan dengan _subordinat_ku."

Riza mengangguk. Riza merasa agak berlebihan dengan kata _pacarku_.

"Baiklah, Si- maksud saya, _Roy._"

_**We go to a party and everyone turns to see**__**  
**__**this beautiful lady that's walking around with me.**_

Setelah mengendarai mobil selama 15 menit, Roy dan Riza sampai di aula Central HQ. Roy membantu Riza turun.

Ia sempat terpaku melihat belahan gaun Riza yang mencapai paha.

Riza menangkap arah pandangan mata Roy.

"_Roy. _Apa kau masih mau utuh di pesta dansa?" Ancam Riza sambil mengeluarkan baretta mini yang tersimpan di balik belahan itu.

Roy langsung pucat, "I-iya, Riz. Maaf." Wajahnya tertunduk malu.

Riza tersenyum dan mengajak Roy masuk ke aula.

Aula Central HQ terbentang luas di depan Roy dan Riza. Kerumunan baju seragam militer bercampur dengan warna-warni gaun malam. Suara musik klasik mengalun pelan mengiringi setiap pasangan yang berdansa. Bunyi detingan gelas dan sendok garpu yang beradu ikut menghangatkan suasana

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Roy menggandeng tangan Riza dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dansa.

_I...ini perasaanku saja, atau memang orang-orang sedang memperhatikan aku dan Roy?_ Batin Riza saat berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hei! Itu Roy Mustang, kan? Siapa wanita disebelahnya itu?"

"Bukankah itu Riza Hawkeye?"

"Si sniper itu?"

"Ah masa? Cantik sekali dia."

Riza berjalan kikuk berdampingan dengan Roy. Sedangkan Roy menebar senyum kemengangan ke seantero personil pria kemiliteran yang memandangnya dengan iri.

_**And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"**__**  
**__**And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."**__**  
**_

"Ro-Roy, apa kau tidak malu?" Tanya Riza.

Roy mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Riza, "Kenapa harus? Aku sedang berjalan bersama wanita paling cantik di kemiliteran, bahkan di seluruh Amestris."

Tubuh Riza bergetar ringan dengan kehadiran nafas hangat Roy di telinganya.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta." Ucap Roy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pipi Riza merona lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah sering menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini." komen Roy sambil memberikan tatapan dingin pada salah seorang pria berpangkat letnan yang sedang memperhatikan Riza tanpa berkedip.

"Dan kau baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu? Aku sudah sering dicap yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari menyogok untuk mendapatkan posisi kolonel, dan lainnya. Aku rasa aku sudah kebal dengan yang namanya 'pusat perhatian'." Jelas Roy sambil menggenggam erat tangan Riza.

Riza terdiam. Ia tahu kalau Jendral-nya ini punya daya pengendalian diri yang luar biasa.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari tangga aula, Roy dan Riza langsung mengunjungi tempat minuman.

"Tolong vodka." Pesan Roy pada bartender.

"Roy, kau memesan vodka?" Tanya Riza heran.

"Iya."

"Nanti kau kan menyetir."

"Segelas vodka tidak akan membuatku mabuk, Riza. Tenang saja."

Riza menghela nafas. Roy memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari vodka.

Roy berpaling ke Riza, "Kau mau minum juga?"

Riza berpikir sebentar, "Hmm... Mungkin champagne saja."

"Baik, nona." Bartender itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan Riza.

Semenit kemudian, Bartender tadi datang membawa sloki (gelas kecil) berisi vodka dingin dan gelas tinggi berisi champagne.

"Silahkan, Jendral dan Nona."

"Trims."

Riza meneguk setengah isi gelasnya. Roy langsung menghabiskan isi slokinya.

"Wah, vodka ini enak." Komen Roy.

Riza pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Roy. Alih-alih Riza memperhatikan seluruh bagian aula yang bisa dilihatnya. Pandangan Riza berhenti di lantai dansa. Ia membayangkan dirinya berdansa dengan Roy dibawah alunan musik klasik.

_Apa Roy akan mengajakku berdansa ya?_

Seolah mendengarkan pikiran Riza, Roy menaruh slokinya dan berjalan kehadapan Riza.

"Nona Hawkeye." Roy mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Riza terkesiap.

"Boleh aku berdansa denganmu?"

Riza mengedip dua kali. _Ha?_

"Boleh kan?" Tanya Roy dengan _puppy-eyes_.

Riza tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh, Jendral Mustang."

Riza menyambut tangan kanan Roy. Mereka berdua berjalan ke lantai dansa.

_**I feel wonderful because I see**__**  
**__**The love light in your eyes.**__**  
**_

Riza dan Roy berada di tengah lantai dansa.

_String _kuartet yang terdiri dari 2 pemain biola, 1 pemain cello, dan 1 pemain contrabass, serta ditemani oleh seorang pianis memainkan sebuah melodi karya Schubert, Ave Maria.

"Jadi, boleh kita berdansa sekarang?" Tanya Roy setelah melihat wajah tegang Riza.

"Aku tidak pandai berdansa." Jawab Riza.

Roy mendekatkan tubuh Riza, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku jago kok."

Riza hanya mendengus.

"Nah, sekarang tangan kirimu di pundakku." Riza meraih pundak Roy, "tangan kananmu memegang tangan kiriku."

Riza melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Roy. Tangan kanan Roy memegang pinggang Riza, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Riza.

"Mulai melangkah."

Riza melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, ia sukses menginjak kaki Roy yang tidak siap.

"Akh!" Roy meringis.

"Ma-maaf!" Wajah Riza merah padam.

Roy tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Bilang ya kalau mau maju."

Riza mengangguk malu.

"Ayo kita ulangi lagi."

Belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya, Riza memilih untuk melangkah ke belakang. Roy dengan sigap mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Riza. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menyamakan ritme kaki mereka. Maju, mundur, ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan berputar pada satu tangan.

"Lihat kan? Berdansa tidak sulit." Ucap Roy saat menyadari Riza sudah mulai lancar menggerakkan kakinya.

Riza manyun sedikit, "Aku sedang berusaha tidak menginjak kakimu lagi."

Roy mendekatkan wajahnya ke Riza, "Kau memang gadis yang pintar, Nona Hawkeye."

Sudut bibir Riza terangkat, "Tidak sepandai kau, Jendral Bodoh."

Roy mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

Riza nyaris pingsan.

_**And the wonder of it all**__**  
**__**Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.**_

Alunan Ave Maria masih terdengar lembut.

Roy dan Riza masih berdansa perlahan di tengah lantai dansa. Jantung Riza berdebar kencang. Mengingat tubuh mereka yang menempel, Riza takut Roy mengetahui dirinya sangat gugup dan takut.

Riza takut keceplosan bilang 'aku cinta padamu, Roy'.

Ia hanya seorang subordinat. Oke, ia orang kepercayaannya Mustang. Tapi, apakah pantas seorang bawahan menyatakan cinta pada atasannya? Apalagi atasan yang sudah dikenal baik.

Tubuh Riza dan Roy bertaut semakin dekat. Riza takut ia akan kena gagal jantung.

Selama berdansa, Riza memperhatikan kakinya, memastika high heels hitamnya tidak mendarat di sepatu pantofel mengkilap Roy. Riza mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menaruh kepercayaan pada kakinya.

_Ha?_

Roy sedang menatap mata dark hazel Riza.

"Roy? Apakah perlu menatapku seperti itu?" Mata onyx Roy terpaku pada Riza.

"Kau begitu cantik malam ini," Roy menatap Riza dalam-dalam, "mana mungkin aku bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu?"

Bulu kuduk Riza berdiri. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di depan pria yang satu ini.

Roy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Riza.

Sejurus kemudian, bibir lembut Roy mencium lembut bibir Riza.

"Love you, Lieutenant." Ucap Roy.

"Aku bukan letnan lagi tahu." Riza salah tingkah.

"Panggilan Letnan, cocok untukmu." Goda Roy.

"Hmph," Riza tertawa kecil, "love you too, Colonel."

Giliran pipi Roy mengeluarkan semburat merah. Baru kali ini Riza melihat wajah Roy memerah karena malu.

_He's so cute._ Batin Riza.

_**It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,**__**  
**__**So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.**_

Setelah melewatkan beberapa melodi, Roy dan Riza menyingkir dari lantai dansa menuju tempat minuman.

"Aku tidak pernah berdansa selama itu." Kata Riza seraya menyeka beberapa bulir keringat di dahinya dengan tisu.

Roy memesan satu sloki vodka lagi.

"Roy!" Seru Riza saat Roy menghabisi minumannya.

Glek. "Ya?"

"Kau bilang 'segelas' saja, Roy Mustang!"

Yang dimarahi langsung merasa ciut.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan mabuk kok!" Bela Roy.

Roy melangkahkan kakinya menuju Riza. Namun, saat Roy mengambil langkah, kepalanya serasa melayang.

"Hee?"

Roy terhuyung.

Riza langsung menangkap Roy sebelum terjatuh, "Ro-Roy!"

"Kok, kepalaku pusing ya?" Gumam Roy. Di pantulan matanya, Riza terlihat ada tiga.

Riza memapah Roy di pundak kirinya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan minum vodka!"

"Tapi ini kan hanya dua gelas, Rizaaaa..." Jawab Roy. Nadanya mengawang-awang.

Riza menghela nafas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke kantung celana Roy, "Sir, dimana anda menaruh kunci mobilnya?

Roy masih tidak fokus, "Jangaaaann... panggil aku Siiiirrr, Hawkeyeee..."

Riza menghela nafas lagi, "Maaf Sir, perintahmu tidak bisa kupatuhi sekarang."

"Hup!" Riza mengepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Roy, "ternyata anda berat juga ya, Sir."

Roy tidak menjawab. Setelahnya, terdengar bunyi dengungan nafas teratur Roy.

_Dia tertidur?_

Riza menyeret Roy perlahan keluar dari aula. Dengan sedikit senyum maaf di sana sini, dan tatapan maaf untuk Fuhrer Grumman, Riza beranjak ke parkiran mobil.

"Ah, itu dia mobilnya." Riza menemukan mobil bercat abu-abu muda dan atap hitam.

Riza membuka pintu penumpang, lalu ia memindahkan Roy ke dalam mobil. Ia menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati. Riza langsung berlari ke sisi supir.

"Aduh, kunci mobilnya!" Riza menepuk dahinya.

"Si-Sir, kunci mobilnya dimana?" Tanya Riza sambil meraba-raba kantong celana Roy.

Roy masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Topi militernya turun sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Krincing!

"Ah, ini dia!" Kata Riza setelah menemukan kunci mobil itu di kantung kiri celana Roy.

Riza menyalakan mobil dan langsung meninggalkan area Central Headquarter.

Malam telah larut. Jam besar di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 00.30. Jalan utama central terlihat sepi. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Taman kota yang bisanya ramai, sekarang hanya terlihat percikan air mancur di antara semak-semak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan apartemen Roy.

Riza kembali lagi harus merasakan derita membawa Jendralnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Kamar Roy terletak di lantai 3. Setelah menimbang baik buruk menggunakan tangga atau lift (_oke, aku pakai high heels dan gaun, naik tangga sama dengan mati)_, akhirnya Riza memilih menyerahkan perjalanan ke lantai 3 dengan lift.

Ting! Lift sampai di lantai 3.

"Huah!" Riza membenarkan posisi Roy di pundaknya.

Beruntung, kunci mobil dan kunci kamar Roy disatukan dengan gantungan kunci yang sama.

"Roy Mustang, kalau malam ini sudah berakhir, kau akan rasakan akibatnya." Umpat Riza sambil menyeret Roy ke atas tempat tidur.

Dengan sedikit tenaga tambahan, Roy berhasil direbahkan di atas tempat tidur. Riza mengambil pedang dan topi militer Roy, lalu menyingkirkannya ke atas meja kerja. Setelah itu, Riza melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Roy (_kakinya tidak bau, sial!_).

Riza mengamati posisi tidur Roy, "Kok aneh ya? Oh, pasti gara-gara jaket biru itu."

Riza mendekati tubuh Roy. Tangannya menyentuh kancing jaket biru kaku itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Oh ayolah! Aku kan hanya ingin membantunya tidur!" Omel Riza pada dirinya.

Riza mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing jaket Roy. Ia memastikan Roy tidak tahu kalau _Riza_lah yang sedang membuka jaket itu.

"Nyammm... Riiizaaaa..." Roy mengigau.

"I-iya, Sir?" Riza masih berkutat di bagian lengan.

"Jangan pergi, ya?"

Slep! Jaket biru laknat itu sukses terlepas.

"Iya. Tenang saja."

"Hmmm...nyammm..." Roy tertidur lagi.

Riza duduk di ujung tempat tidur Roy, "Ya ampun. Sepatu ini membunuhku."

Riza melepas high heels-nya dan melemparnya ke tembok terdekat. Ia memijat tungkainya yang memerah karena terlalu lama membawa beban berat.

Riza menengok ke arah Roy yang sedang tidur. Riza tersenyum.

_Good night, Roy._

Riza mematikan lampu kamar dan berlalu ke ruang tamu. Ia berencana tidur di sofa ruang tamu Roy. Ia masih berstatus sebagai bodyguard-nya kan? Tidak aneh kalau bodyguard tidur di dekat majikannya.

"Haaahhhh~" Riza menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk di ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ke pesta dansa bisa sampai selelah ini." Kata Riza sambil merenggangkan lengannya yang pegal habis memapah Roy.

_Aku boleh pinjam baju Roy dulu tidak ya? Kan tidak lucu kalau harus tidur menggunakan gaun seperti ini._

Setengah hati, Riza kembali masuk ke kamar Roy. Menghindari menyalakan lampu karena takut Roy akan terbangun, Riza membuka pintu lemari baju Roy.

"Piyama... Saya pinjam piyama anda ya, Sir. Maaf kalau saya seenaknya." Kata Riza. Seolah-olah Roy sedang mendengarnya.

"Ah, mungkin ini bisa." Riza menarik keluar pasangan piyama kotak-kotak warna biru muda.

Riza berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju.

"Akhirnya..." Kata Riza lega setelah mendapati dirinya dalam balutan piyama dan telanjang kaki tanpa high-heels-pembunuh itu.

Riza berjingkat berusaha keluar dari kamar Roy.

"Riza?" Suara Roy terdengar dari arah tempat tidur.

_**And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,**__**  
**__**I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.**_

"Sir?"

Riza mendekati tempat tidur Roy.

"Sir?" Tanya Riza.

Roy ternyata sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur.

"Saya pikir anda tertidur." Komen Riza saat melihat keadaan Roy.

"Tadinya," Roy mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, "tapi aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka."

"Anda tidak terbangun saat saya seret, tapi anda terbangun karena derit pintu kamar mandi? Harusnya aku tidak kaget." Ejek Riza.

Roy mendengus.

"Ah Sir, saya pinjam piyama anda. Maaf saya tidak izin dulu. Nanti saya cuci sebelum saya kembalikan." Ucap Riza sambil menunjukkan piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak apa, kau pakai saja dulu." Roy menatap Riza dari atas ke bawah.

"Nah, Sir, saya akan tidur di ruang tamu. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja ya." Kata Riza. Ia memberikan salut singkat dan berlalu keluar kamar.

"Kau sangat cantik, Riza."

Langkah Riza terhenti.

"Ternyata Riza-ku sangat cantik."

Riza berbalik.

Roy sedang menatapnya. Tidak, bukan dengan tatapan mesum seperti yang sering digunakannya pada wanita di luar sana. Tapi tatapan yang jujur dan polos, seperti anak kecil melihat kakak perempuannya yang cantik.

"Aku jarang melihat Riza diluar seragam militer," Roy masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Riza, "ternyata Riza begitu cantik."

Mau tidak mau, Riza _blushing _akut.

Roy berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mendatangi Riza. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Riza yang halus.

Wajah Riza semakin memanas.

"Sir, saya harap anda tidak..."

Roy menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Riza.

"Mmph!" Riza berusaha mengambil nafas.

Roy melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Riza. Ia memeluknya erat. Riza sedikit memberontak, namun toh pada akhirnya ia bisa menormalkan pernafasannya yang sempat terganggu.

"Maafkan aku, Riza. Aku hanya _terlalu_ mencintaimu." Kata Roy. Matanya tidak sanggup menatap mata Riza

"Harusnya aku mengikuti saranmu dengan tidak minum vodka." Lanjut Roy.

Riza mengangkat wajah Roy, "Kalau kau tidak minum vodka sialan itu, aku tidak akan ada disini dan tidak sedang memakai piyamamu."

Hening sejenak.

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Mata onyx bertemu dengan mata hazel.

Jantung mereka saling berdebar.

"_Stay with me, will you?_" Pinta Roy.

"_Don't do any harm, or I'll blow up your head._" Ancam Riza.

Roy menanggapinya dengan mencium kening Riza.

"_**Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."**_

"Riza, aku sudah bilang belum?"

"Bilang apa, Sir?"

"_You were so wonderful tonight, Riza Hawkeye."_

"Anda berlebihan, Sir."

"Aku rasa tidak, Roy membelai rambut Riza, "because, _**not only tonight, but you're always so wonderful to me."**_

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_Misa's note_ : Beberapa hari yang lalu Misa nemu account FFnet Misa yang lama. Namanya **HyuuGaMisako**. Dulu hobinya main di fandom Naruto. Nah, ternyata Misa menemukan 2 fanfic yang belum selesai. Kalo ada dari antara pada readers yang pernah membaca Konoha Fm, Ai Wil Olweys Lop Yu, atau When I Lost My Words, nah itu adalah fanfic yang Misa bikin kira-kira 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu. Misa udah lupa pass untuk account yang itu, jadinya Misa bikin account baru.

Aduh, kok jadi curcol gini. Hehe, maap maap *bow*. -_-" Oia, jangan lupa baca + review **High School Canteen** dan **Boys Before Alchemy** :D *promosi colongan*

Yang jelas, makasi banget buat yang udah baca dan me-review, alert, atau favourite fanficnya Misa :) really glad to have you guys as my readers ^.~ dan gomenasai kalo ceritanya gaje dan banyak typo.

Yopyoi, jika ada saran, kritik, atau mungkin ada yang mau request, langsung saja klik tombol review di bawah ini. :)

^MisaChan^


End file.
